


Forever and Please Don't Go

by iamnotreallyawriter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotreallyawriter/pseuds/iamnotreallyawriter
Summary: Lexa's kind was seeking refuge on earth from their war-ridden and hostile planet of Trikru. Crash landing onto earth was meant to liberate them instead their landing was perceived as n invasion and they were attacked upon landing. The few survivors  labelled as Grounders were set up in camps to live.10 years after crash landing the government begins a trial placing 7 Grounders in a high school. That's where Lexa meets Clarke.Basically it's Star-Crossed but with Clexa :)





	1. Crash

     She was hiding in a tree with her father. She didn't really understand what was happening. She had just landed on a foreign planet where her kind were seeking solace instead they were greeted with chaos. There was fire and bombs and both Humans and the new "Aliens" were fighting for survival. It was a war zone.

"Lexa, I love you but I need you to go! Run!" her father yelled to her. "RUN!". So she did. She had no idea who she was running from or where she was running to but she ran as fast as her six year old legs would allow her. She found security in a shed and hid in a corner hoping to not be seen.

* * *

 

     It was past her bed time but she could hear sounds she had never heard before beyond the walls of her home. With curiosity getting the best of her she got out of bed and headed to the first floor of her home where she saw her parents looking a little frightened. She could see on the news that there were other worldly visitors whom the government deemed hostile.

"Daddy, what's going on", she asked her father in her innocent voice.

"Nothing, sweetheart we're okay. Did you take your medicine?" he asked are as she approached him.

"Not yet"

"Go take it and head to bed okay?"she nodded assuring him she would, "goodnight, Clarke, I love you" he kissed her atop of her head and sent her off.

     As she was taking her medicine she heard the sound of her shed door slamming in the wind and when she peered outside she seen it was open. She grabbed a flashlight and headed towards the shed. When she got inside she heard the sound of something falling.

"Hello?" she asked, "is anybody in here?". She shined the flashlight over the interior of the shed when it found a shape of a body. She headed over to find a young girl her age shivering and hiding. The young girl had markings on her skin. Markings on her face that looked as if paint were dripping from her eyes, a marking on her arm that looked like a tribal tattoo.

"You're one of them aren't you?" she reached out but the little girl jumped back. "You're cold...hold on wait here" she told her as she ran back into her house and sneakily took a blanket. When she got back to the shed she wrapped the other little girl in a blanket.

"You can stay here for but you have to be really quiet. I have to go but I'll be back tomorrow". With that she went back into her home and went to bed.

* * *

 

     The following morning Clarke brought the little girl a bowl of leftover dinner from the previous night.

"Here", she handed her the bowl of still cold leftover spaghetti, "try it".

The little girl took the bowl with a bit of trepidation but after tasting it she ate the whole bowl. They spent the day together mostly Clarke talking to her and showing her games. They were startled when they heard the sound of police and their search dogs, When they looked out the window they could see them headed towards the shed and someone yelling, "IT'S IN HERE".

"Quick we need to hide you" Clarke said, her voice dripping with desperation. Before they had the chance to hide the door was busted open and military men were in the shed with their guns aimed at Clarke's new friend.

"No! Leave her alone" Clarke yelled but Lexa stood in front of her protecting her from the weaponry. It happened quickly but before Clarke knew it the young girl she had befriended was lying on the group unconscious with a wound courtesy of the gun toting men.

Clarke's mother ran and grabbed Clarke as she was screaming and crying over her seemingly lifeless friend who was being carried away. 

That's the last time any of the members of the alien race that had landed had been free.

* * *

 

     It was 10 years later and Clarke was on her morning jog to the hospital when she seen police and military vehicles drive past her. When she arrived at the hospital she headed straight towards her friend whom she had been friends with for the last 4 years.

"Hey, Rae" she said as she entered the hospital.

"Ew you're all sweaty", she said dismissively while watching the news.

_"Today marks day one of the integration program. Seven Grounders from Trikru will begin at Polis High today as part of Mayor Kane's Integration Program to integrate both humans and Grounders"_

"Is this on all the news channels?" Clarke asked.

"Yeah, I mean it's incredible! I mean who would have thought your first day back in a real school would be the same day Aliens are integrated into the schooling system? Lucky if you ask me"

"Yeah, whatever, let's start you stretches"

"You know for someone who was discharged you seem to spend awful lot in this hospital" Raven said raising her eyebrows.

"Well you were the one always saying you wanted someone to stretch with"

"Yea some hot. Preferably covered in tattoos". Clarke just scoffed and chuckled, "Hey did you hear about that plant Grounders grow? It supposedly heals people...what i would do for that" She said with a sigh.

"No I haven't but if I'll ask around" Clarke said with a tight smile.

She headed out of the school to go home and get ready for hers and the grounders first day at Polis high. 

 


	2. I Know You

     Today Lexa would begin her first day of high school in a school full of people whom she'd never socialized with nor met. She wass nervous but she wasn't going to show it. She had to shpw the humans that they weren't afraid of them. Lexa and the six other grounders exited the where the were greeted by tens of reporters and newscasters, protesters, students, and military officials. She looked around taking in the scene. Since she was six years old all she knew was the fenced in community that she had been forced to live in. They were not allowed out of there. This was the first time in 10 years that anyone from Trikru had been outside those walls.

     She and the others made their way to the school were most students avoided them, some called them "tatties" because of their markings, and some who just wanted to learn more about their alien culture. It was new but Lexa was confident that if anything were to happen she and the others could handle themselves. They were given their rosters and after looking them over they compared.

"I have English first period with a Mr. Howell?" said a dark skinned girl with markings around her right eye.

"Me too, Indra, we can go there together" a bulky man whose only visible markings were those on his arms.

"Okay Linc, sounds good, anyone else have Howell?"

"Not until 3rd period" said a woman with high cheek bones and darkness around her eyes, "first i have gym with a Ms. Gallagher"

"I have her 4th" another girl with light markings around her eyes,"first I have algebra with Ms. Tunney".

"Me too, Tav, let's sit together." said a boy who with short dark hair and bared no visible markings.

"Okay, I've looked over all of our schedules and we all have 5th lunch so lets meet then. I don't seem to have any classes with any of you first period, i have History with Mr. Wallace, but I will see you all at lunch" Lexa announced and they all agreed. "Now let's go to our classes i don't plan on starting off with a bad impression. I will see you all soon. Leidon"

After there they all headed to their respective classes.

* * *

 

     After running home from the hospital and taking a quick shower to prepare for her first day of high school Clarke found herself amidst  a mob of curious onlookers and such outside of the high school. As if the first day of school wasn't stressful enough she had to do it while millions were watching (granted they were watching for the aliens not her but still). On her way in she past by her father who works for the military in the Trikru sector. She gave him s tight smile not wanting to bother him while working and headed into the school.

Looking at her roster she was quite confused as to where to go for her classes. She had first period History. She looked around for any clues on where to go but she was still confused, which must have showed because next thing she knows she is being approached by a boy her age.

"Hey, you look a little lost, can i help you?" The shaggy haired boy said. He was attractive and had eyes that made him look like a cute little puppy.

"Actually, yes please. Today is my first day and I have no clue where I'm going" she told him sheepishly.

"I was going to ask if you were new. I don't recognize you, did you just move here?" " "No. I just....I went to a different school" she told him hoping he would drop the subject.

"Cool cool. So Uhh what's your first class?"

"I have History with", she glanced back at her roster," Mr. Wallace.

"Oh cool me too! We can just walk together" he smiled and she smiled back.

     When they got to the class room it was mostly full and there were only two seats open so both she and Finn took them. Glancing around the class she seen that in her class there was a Grounder with piercing green eyes and markings on her face, just a few seats from her watching her. There was something so familiar about her but Clarke couldn't place it.

When she sat down she thought about what Raven had told her earlier in the hospital and decided to ask Finn about it, "Hey, so do you know anything about a drug Trikru grows that is supposed to heal any illness?" when she said that she noticed the Grounder girl perked up and took interest in her conversation.

"Nope I never heard of it" he told her simply.

"Oh. Okay" she said disappointingly. 

The rest of the class, and well day, went pretty smoothly for Clarke. Finn had helped her find all her classes and he gave her his number in case she needed help with anything. He was a nice boy and Clarke could tell he was interested in her, he was cute so she decided she'd give it a shot. If anything it would give her and Raven something new to talk about. she pulled out her phone to text him to thank him for the day.

 **609-555-5555:** Hey, Finn, it's Clarke I just wanted to say thank you for today I really appreciated it :)

 **Finn** :No Problem. Maybe we can hang out after school Friday? There's supposed to be a back to school party at my friend John's.

 **Clarke:** yeah. sounds fun just text me the info later.

 She put her phone down and decided to head to the hospital to tell Raven about her first day.

* * *

 

Lexa entered her first class ignoring all the stares from her new classmates. She knew that some of them were opposed to the intergration but she didn't care. She took a random seat in the first row and waited for the teacher when she seen a young boy and a blonde haired girl enter. She was beautiful.

The girl looked at Lexa but then proceeded to take her seat. She didn't mean to but she heard the girl ask about a trikru drug that no one outside the sector should know about but it seemed that the boy she asked didn't know either. History class was interesting she had learned about some things that had happened in the past on this planet. 

By lunch time she had only had one class with another grounder and that was 4th period algebra with Lincoln. She wasn;t much of an artist but he was gifted.

On her way to her lunch period she seen a boy with dirty looking hair picking on Anya.

"HEY! Leave my sister alone"  
"Or what tatty" The boy said laughingly. He then tried backing Octavia into a corner "c'mon just one kiss I wanna know what it's like to kiss an alien"

With that Lexa lost her cool and punched the kid across the face. Next thing she knew she was in the principles office.

"Are you serious? He was assaulting my friend and I get in trouble?!"

"I'm sorry but you can't just go hitting people"

"Yeah but you can shoot hundreds of people, right?"

"I'm sorry. Just don't hit anyone anymore. This will be your first and only warning"

After that Lexa got up and headed to meet her friends.

"We can't justlet them get away with this!" Indra said, "we have to show them we won't just sit and take this."

"I heard there's a party this weekend", the dark haired boy said.

"And Bell? We have trackers and can't leave the sector" Octavia said.

"I know a guy. Trust me"

* * *

 

"Hey Rae", so I met a boy at school today. She told Raven before she noticed her looking at her with sad eyes."What's wrong?"

"I'm going home"

"That's great why didn't you tell me!"

"No. I'm not getting better, the treatment stopped working"

"What?!" 

"I'm dying"

"No. No we're going to find that drug"

She grabbed Raven and sneaked her out of the hospital. That's how they found themselves with Clarke's fathers access card sneaking into the Trikru sector.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm busier than I though so I'm not going to be able to do Tuesdays and Saturdays but I will be posting every Tuesday. 
> 
> Next chapter will be them sneaking into the sector.
> 
> find me on Tumblr and tell me what you think! imnotreallyawriter.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be the first day at school. Let me know if y'all like it?
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr with any suggestions or critiques or if you just wanna chat lol it's imnotreallyawriter.tumblr.com


End file.
